Yo También TE AMO
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Sonic no puede dejar de pensar en Amy, no sabe ni como termino tocando la puerta de su casa, no tiene ni idea de lo que pasara solo sabe que necesita mas de ella. LEMON SONAMY.


_Hola lindos. Bueno esto es un experimento jamás me imagine escribir de esta pareja, pero es un tributo para mi escritor favorito de Sonamy JUANMERCE23, el mejor escritor de Sonamy._

_Sonic es propiedad de Sega, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias._

_Aviso lemon._

* * *

**"Yo También TE AMO"**

Amy abrió la puerta de su casa, sus ojos brillaron como jamás al contemplar a su erizo soñado frente al otro extremo de la puerta.

**-**Sonic haz venido a…

Sonic no la dejo terminar, entrando a la casa serrando la puerta de un portazo, tomo a Amy de los hombros y la vio fijamente.

**-**¿Sonic, estas bien?.

Pregunto entre pensativa y preocupada, ya que Sonic tenia la mirada fija en esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas

¿Que le había hecho esa eriza que no podía dejar de pensarla? Cada vez le molestaban menos sus asfixiantes abrazos. Necesitaba de una forma desesperada que ella lo siguiera acosando, rogándole dulcemente por una cita, temía mas por ella que alguien la lastimara, adoraba salvarla protegerla de todo el mal que los rodeaba. "AMY ROSE" sin notarlo lo estaba volviendo loco.

Ella era lo primero que venia a su mente al despertar y lo ultimo a la hora de comenzar a soñar con ella cada noche. No había notado como había llegado a esa casa, ni tenia idea de lo que aria. Solo tenia completamente claro que necesitaba mas de ella.

Por primera vez en su vida no lo pensó tanto

Seguía tomando a Amy de lo hombros, acerco en un movimiento rápido sus labios a los de suyos, probando el sabor mas dulce que pudiera existir. Amy estaba impactada, llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con su primer beso. Raciono correspondiendolo, rodeando el cuello de su amado con sus brazos, su corazón latía a una velocidad mayor a la del erizo corriendo.

Sonic profundizaba el contacto que era similar a estar probando un trozo de cielo. Cielo que era su tierna Amy. La cargo en sus brazos llevándola a su cuarto, conocía hasta con los ojos serrados cada parte de esa casa.

La coloco con cuidado en su esponjada cama, seguía besándola, comenzó acariciar su rostro. Amy deslizaba sus manos en la espalda de su amado, a la vez que el deslizaba sus manos en el suave cuerpo de su rosadita, acariciando su delgado cuello, bajando mas encontrándose con sus dulces senos, eran tan firmes quería sentir el rose de sus manos con cada parte de su angelical cuerpo.

Se puso de rodillas en esa esponjada cama rompiendo el beso pero manteniendo la mirada fija en ese par de esmeraldas que lo miraba más enamoradas, suplicando a el cielo que ese no fuera uno de sus tantos sueños. El erizo se quito sus guantes blancos y zapatos. Quería que cada centímetro de su cuerpo se rosara con el de su frágil Amy, con suavidad le quito sus botas, beso sus pies que tanto corrían detrás de el.

**-**jajaja Sonic me ases cosquillas.

Dijo entre tiernas risitas. El mensionado subió sus labios y manos recorriendo sus suaves piernas, jamás pensó llegar a tanto pero no podía evitarlo, sus manos acariciaban y besaban esa piel que jamás habían sido tocada.

Amy serraba los ojos aferrándose a los cubrecamas, la sensación de esos labios soñados besando sus piernas, de esas manos acariciándola con delicadeza, la estaba estremeciendo sintiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba a cada segundo, al punto de comenzar a levantarse el vestido para que esos labios y manos siguieran su recorrido.

Sonic se volvió a hincar en esa cama para ver como su Amy se sentaba en ella quitándose sola su roja vestimenta y guantes, sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos al ver que Amy no se detuvo quitándose el vestido sino que también procedió a quitarse despacio su sostén. No podiendo evitar nuestro heroe el sonrojarse por completo al tener tan cerca de el esos firmes y dulces senos. La peli-rosa le sonrió de forma juguetona, tenia a su amado como siempre lo había querido. Tomo sus manos con las suyas y las coloco sobre sus senos, aumentando el sonrojo del ojos esmeraldas, el cual se dejo llevar por sus instintos masajeando despacio esos senos.

**-A**hh... Sonic...

Dijo entre un pequeño gemido, volviendose arecostar en esa cama, tomando las manos de su Sonic con las suyas asiendo que se siguiera deslizando en su cuerpo. El se inclino a besar ese delgado cuello, mientras sus manos se deslizaban en su abdomen plano, bajo sus labios hasta esos dulces senos llenándolos de besos. La de tiernos ojos sintió un agradable escalofrió por el contacto de esa húmeda boca.

**-O**h... Sonic...

Dijo entre otro gemido. Sonic le dio pequeñas mordiditas entre los besos, asiendo que la temperatura de Amy aumentaba mas al igual que la suya, su respiración cada vez se volvía mas agitada, se sentía como un volcán que durmió toda su vida y hoy aria erupción.

Bajo sus manos topándose con la única prenda que le quedaba puesta a la de pelaje rosa, comenzó abajarla con sus manos mientras bajaba mas sus labios besando su abdomen plano, llegando hasta lo mas sagrado de su pequeña. Sonic el erizo jamas se habia sentido tan nervioso, pero se limito a serrar sus ojos, uniendo sus labios con ese lugar sagrado que estaba sumamente húmedo.

**-**¡SONIC!.

Nacio un pequeño grito por la estremecedora sensación que le provoco su amado al comenzar a lamer su virginal vagina, introduciendo su lengua despacio, susionandola mientras que sus manos acariciaban sus suaves piernas.

**-O**h,,, So...Sonic.. So...nic... aaaahh... S... Sonic...

Pronuncio con dificulta entre pequeños pujidos sujetándose de las largas púas azuladas de su amor, retorciéndose sintiendo un dulce placer. Sonic sintió que algo despertaba en el, una incomodidad en su entrepierna, de inmediato aparto sus labios como en un reflejo por el temor.

La ojos jade lo vio confundida, si había estado a un segundo de tocar el éxtasis, ¿Porque se había detenido? Se sentó en la cama y vio a su Sonic que tenia la mirada baja apenado.

**-**¿Sonic, que susede?, ¿Porque te detu…?.

No pudo terminar de hablar, había bajado la mirada topándose con la erección despierta del erizo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ser la primera vez que miraba algo así. Sonrió triunfante, por fin tendría a su amor de siempre por completo.

El noto que Amy miraba su intimida, sonrojándose aun mas, al mismo tiempo de comenzó a sudar. El nerviosimo con el pánico se apodero de el, provocandolo a pensar como de costumbre en huir de la ojos esmeraldas.

Separo de la cama corriendo a la salida, cuando sintió a Amy jalar de sus brazos arrojándolo con fuerzas de un solo jalón devuelta a la cama, no dejandolo apelar sintiendola ponerse sobre el, acariciando su pecho mirándolo con deseo.

**-**No amado Sonic, esta vez no escaparas.

Dijo mientras sus suaves manos acariciaban su azulado pelaje, no tardando en volver a unir sus labios con los suyos, quería que su Sonic se relajara lo necesitaba concentrado. Rompió el beso para verlo a los ojos susurrándole en el tono más seductor que pudo haber usado.

**-**Amor déjate llevar.

El erizo sintió que esas palabras dichas de esa forma en un susurro lo sacudian, asiéndolo arde de deseo por esa dulce niña. Amy recorrió el pecho y estomago de su amado con carisias y besos, bajo sus suaves manos tomando su erecto organo comenzando acariciarlo, asiendo al ojos verdes jadiar por la sensación de esas suaves manos acariciando lo mas privado.

Era una sensación como estar bajo una cascada en un día caluroso, se retorcía sintiéndose apunto de explotar, no sintió en que momento tomo la cabeza de Amy con sus manos y la hizo toparse con fuerzas a su erección, ella sabia exactamente lo que necesitaba, mas bien se lo suplicaba a gritos. Asi que paso abrir su boca introduciendo su erección en ella.

**-**Ah...

Un pequeño jadeo por sentir a su tierna eriza susionar despacio su erección, moviendo su cabeza de atrás para adelante cada vez mas rápido para torturarlo. Sonic se aferraba a los cubrecamas retorciéndose enloquecido por el placer. Su ansia era tanta que sentía que se venia en la boca de la ojos jade, viendo venir su primer orgasmo. Pero no quería sentirlo solo el.

Tomo a su Amy de los hombros apartandola de su erección, jalándola a su altura y colocándola debajo de el, abrió con cuidado sus piernas colocándose en medio de ellas. Su erección palpitaba necesitaba liberarse, pero antes rogaba la completa aprobación de Amy. La vio fijamente intentando decir todo en esa mirada, ella acaricio su rostro con una mano sonriéndole con dulzura.

**-**Sonic, siempre eh sido tuya.

El heroe le devolvió la sonrisa con sus ojos brillando, cuanto lo amaba su Amy que con esa palabras le aseguro que solo a el se entregaria. Comenzó adentrase en la húmeda vagina de su eriza, rompiendo lentamente su virginidad.

**-**¡SONIC!.

Le grito abrazándose de su cuello, moviendo sus caderas para que entrara por completo en ella, sentía un dolor que jamás imagino sentir, pero no importaba seria pasajero y en el nombre del amor.

**-**¡AHHH SONIC SOMOS UNO!.

Le grito abrazándose mas de su cuello moviendo sus caderas. Sonic comenzó abrazarla envistiéndola al ritmo que le imponia ella, prásticamente guiando por ella. Era tan placentero estar dentro de su amada, sumandole el ser tan estrecha por el hecho de ser virgen.

¿Que mas prueba quería de su amor? Esa eriza le estaba entregando todo sin condición alguna, solo que la ame.

**-** ¡AAAHHH!, ¡SONIC!, ¡AAAHH!, ¡SONIC!.

Cada vez gritaba mas apretando sus ojos con fuerzas sintiendo la respiración agitada de su Sonic en su cuello, escuchando sus jadeos. La ojos esmeraldas movió mas sus caderas, asiendolo incrementar el ritmo guiado por esas caderas que se mostraban ferroces, imcrementandose los gritos de placer en ese cuarto. Amy no recordaba el dolor del inicio, estar con su erizo era lo mas placentero que existía en su pequeño infinito.

El erizo daba sus embestidas a la misma velocidad con la que corría. Amy se aferraba mas a el gritando su nombre sintiendo que explotaba viniendo su primer orgasmo, a la vez que el sentía la mayor descarga electrica saliendo de su cuerpo en un orgasmo, viniéndose dentro de ella.

**-**¡SONIC!.

Grito mas enamorada que antes sintiéndose completamente suya. Sonic se arrojo a un lado de ella, sintiéndose cansado como después de una gran batalla, intentando recuperar el aliento, había sido la experiencia más dulce y placentera de su vida. Amy recupero rápido el aliento se abrazo a el en plena felicidad.

**-**Te amo, Sonic.

El mensionado la rodio con sus brazos mientras sentía que ella se quedaba dormida, ya no podía seguir negándolo. Apunto de caer dormido del cansancio dijo en un suave susurro.

**-**Yo también TE AMO.

**(FIN)**

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado esta es la primera vez que escribo Lemon dulce, espero sus comentarios mis linduras. Hasta el próximo fic._


End file.
